User blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover/EXCLUSIVE MOSHI MOVIE UPDATES
We're In This Together You, you, you and me You, you, you and me We're in this together, united we stand Don't grumble, be humble and let's all join hands A smile's just a curve that sets everything straight So turn that frown upside down, don't hesitate - smile You, you and me now We can do anything Oh, what a kerfuffle We're in this together, we're tight, we're close knit We never surrender, don't know when to quit Gombala gombala walla walla hoohaa We're in this together although it seems odd We're stuck with eachother like peas in a pod We're in this together and that's where it ends We know where we stand 'cause we stick with our friends Vue Starting from December 1st, if you pre-book Moshi Movie tickets with Vue you'll get a code for an exclusive unreleased Moshling for your zoo. (Probably Marty or Mrs. Snoodle). UPDATE -''' Marty will be obtained in-game! Blinki Blinki will be obtained from the movie. In the magazine, it has pages with a Moshling on and their combo. There's one with Blink and his combo is the Moshi Movie logo. 'UPDATE -' Blinki will be obtained in-game! Movie Quiz Questions #During the opening credits, who is the first brave Moshi to cross the rope bridge? #What colour is Buster's Moshling egg? #Is Blinki a... A) Camera B) Microphone C) Clapperboard D) Lightbulb #Which group of flying Moshlings carry the monsters away from Buster's home? #What are the first monsters to be captured by Dr. Strangeglove? #What happends to Mr. Snoodle when he gets too cold? #Who beats the Woolly Blue Hoodoos and wins the limbo contest? #What three artefacts do the monsters need to collect? #What can Katsuma NOT do? #Who is inside the Moshling egg? Answers #Buster Bumblechops #Yellow #A #Wurleys #Luvli and Diavlo #He turns blue #Zommer #Blue Jeepers' tears, microwaved Oobla Doobla and a Rainbow Frosted Rox #Whistle #Watch the movie to find out! >:( Movie Sumed Up *Poppet: I'd have rather been planting Moshling seeds but at least I got to visit some cute-ifu Moshi locations *Zommer: Erm, what movie? *Furi: It was roarsome but it made me really hungry - got anything to eat? *Mr. Snoodle: Parp! *Bobbi Singsong: It was a bit of a kerfuffle much easier than makijg Jollywood extravagannzas *Katsuma: It was claw-in-spring, we were goopendous (and when I say 'we' I kinda mean 'me'). *Dr. Strangeglove: Thanks to that bithering nincompop Fishlips, the whole experiene was about as much fun as having your fingers mistaken for sausages by a hungry Musky Husky! *Sweet Tooth: Mmmblllycklla! (Sweet Tooth is recovering in Moshpital following an operation to remove a gobstopper). Ruby Talks to Katsuma *'''Ruby: So how does it feel to star in a major movie? *'Katsuma:' It feels goopendous! But it's not easy being me. Seriously, there are contracts to sign, fans to meet, interviews to yabber through... and my paws are killing me. All those autographs! *'Ruby:' How did you find your co-stars? *'Katsuma:' Easy, they were in the diner in Monstro City. *'Ruby:' Er, okay. So what's it like seeing yourself on the big screen? *'Katsuma:' Pretty splat-tastic. I mean not everymoshi can say they've seen themself saving the world 524 times! *'Ruby:' You've seen the movie 524 times? *'Katsuma: '''You betcha! Private screenings are one of the perks of gooperstardom. Plus I have a huge TV and an advance copy of the movie on DVD (so I can analyse my performance and be even better in the sequel). *'Ruby:' Wow! There's going to be a sequel? *'Katsuma:''' That's the rumour. But I need to find an agent. Simon Growl has offered to sign me to Highpants Management but Diavlo is also keen to steer my carreer. What can I say, everymoshi wants a piece of me! Category:Blog posts